denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Devarim
Devarim (데바림, Debarim / デパリム, Deparimu / Devarim, Devarim) is a race in Denma. Summary They're first mentioned in Yael Road (6). Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, the black horn, which is their feature. They're commonly have a horn shaped like a goat's horn on the heads. And they've wine hair and yellow eyes. Their skin may be gray, or they may be light tone, similar to humans. They're dreaded race of precogs who see the future in their dreams. When one of the Devarim prophecies a good thing to someone, it's called the 'Devarim's blessing'. They're exist on various planets. They dream about the death of someone they know, they hold commemorative ritual with tofu to show condolences. "Panta rhei Devarim" is their way of saying "Goodbye". This greeting is also given to colleagues who are expected to die. They've inevitably in contact with villains. Jungkyu works at an illegal Underground clinic, and Mirai Datsu later becomes a firearm maker. Bongchul Goo sells illegal things, and Aaron have relationships with Hades and Dike. They make big deals of the illegal weapons trade. So it's difficult to find Aaron's apprentices as a personal information address. The Internal Affairs agents arrive at an illegal Underground clinic which have removed prisoners' tracer. The Director of Internal Affairs orders to read Aaron's memory who's knows where Hades'. An Internal Affairs agent says If Memory Reading user see inside a Devarim's head all user's brain nerves will be overloaded and burned. The polices have a conversation that, Kuan came across Kuan's Fridge, but he's a Devarim, so he can lie, and perhaps he knew the fridge's position in the dream. The heads are exist. The one of heads was Kuan. One of the current heads is Aaron. The others are Fat Devarim, Odd-eyed Devarim, Keffiyeh Devarim, Permed Devarim, Tear tattoo Devarim. Some people who're standing up to the Church of Madonna. They're Mirai Datsu, the heads include Aaron, Kuan, Odd-eyed Devarim. Some people are captured by the church and dead, and they're naked and in huge tanks which're full of fixer. The dead people are Kuan, Mirai Datsu. They're such a strange bunch, because they go on and on about how sacred the causality is, and yet them try so desperately to change the future. The White Police Guards OBs aren't hired them, and they're raised by them since they were babies, forming a community, and the reason they can resist the temptation to cash them all out when they can is because of that ridiculous sense of duty which is they instilled in them. See Predicts. They pose a threat to the church's plan, but Ran don't just wipe them out all at once. Because they want his causality calculation to overload, and what disturbs his calculations are unexpected variables from other universes, thanks to the upgraded security system of the council, it's now almost impossible for external variables to flow into the Intersecting Space, then all that remains are the Quanxs with summoning ability, but they're using their own time and resources to locate every single one of them who're outside of his calculations, because the influence of the church's timeline can't reach them, all they've to do is watch their movements, and leave the clean-up the the church's sweepers, for example, the White Snakes and Internal Affairs. Ran explains that they're are doing all the works for them, besides, their process of establishing and growing an organization is very enlightening, it'll be a good chance to see in advance how the resistance establishes itself, grow and fall, once the third phase of the church's plan is complete, it's like catching two birds with one stone, and they're mistaken about his calculation method and its capacity, unlike what they're after, he doesn't feel burdened from the various variables, which will be dispatched throughout the Universe eight, it's meaningless if the incident can't exceed the causality barrier of the church's plan. Ran wears a worried look and says even if it's trivial, anything that could shake the entire frame of the calculation could. There's something the church is missing, their precognitive dreams far surpass the calculation of causality in the long run, if an incident is directly related to their future, it even shows them the variables from the outer space, and they can detect the wavelength of the entire universe. Predicts Some people who're standing up to the Church of Madonna and their plan, project Denma. They predict something. Ran prophesies that due to the recent event on Moab also known as the Kuan's Fridge, there will be a major translation in the universe eight, it's several times harder to act powerless when the person is actually powerful than acting powerful when someone isn't, all that consistent hard work will finally pay off, the church will get a new partner, the strength of both the new and old White Police Guards are evenly matched, but Gosan's arrogance will lead him to make a fatal mistake, the bloody battle of Hypers will go down in the history of the universe eight, he'll lose this fight, and it'll lead to his downfall, and he'll step down from his throne, and the one who'll replace him will be El of Urano, as his era begins, the church's secret project, 'Denma' will commence, where Lord Joshua will be brought back to life. At this time, Denma appears. Perhaps they seem to stop this prophecy. In Volume 9, it's revealed that the Duke Gosan and the Count El are entering the preparations for war in the supremacy of the universe eight, and El's butler, Hazz draws the old White Police Guards that were forsaken by Gosan, and Cain who's El's son, holds hands with the Church of Madonna, however, the situation flows in a strange direction, because Gosan is shot by his cousin who opposes the war of the two families, so he falls down. And in the meantime, Denma wanders through Kuan's Fridge, discovering the secret that Silverquick has hidden, and they prophesy the emergence of a new dark lord after the war. Past Several years ago In Kuan's Fridge (32), OBs raised by them since they were babies, forming a community, and the reason they can resist the temptation to cash them all out when they can is because of that ridiculous sense of duty which is they instilled in them. The Hyper-Quanxs to be White Police Guards. 20 years ago In Kuan's Fridge (25), it reveals that Kuan's Fridge was found the planet Moab 20 years ago, and it's not even made of materials from universe eight, and after Kuan came across the fridge, the local government looked into it thoroughly, but they couldn't find any legal background to take it away from him, so finders keepers, and the fridge never rots or rusts, so that's why they named this object Quanx a fridge, then that means it's the perfect place for storing dead bodies or evidence, that's the main reason the assistant commissioner spent so many years trying to persuade him. In (18) - Ch.549, it reveals that 'The 10,000 Youth Entrepreneur Training Project', the government in the planet Moab picked out candidates for this project and vouched for them, they borrowed funds from the bank to get it started, but as the recession prolonged funds from the bank, ended up becoming the debt of the individual applicants, angered by the government's attitude that avoided responsibility, the bank made contracts with private institutions to get the principal plus interest back from them, the story goes they were notorious for being ruthless in their so-called collection, once the repossession team cleaned up the place, there was literally nothing left behind, but Mr. Holmes, who's an official in the local government in Moab and he goes way back with Jiro's father, he heard their attempts with all this foreclosure didn't help much in retrieving their funds back, they had to spend a fortune just to auction off the seized goods, so most of the seized items except valuables like jewelry went straight to the grinder, the foreclosure was nothing more than a way to make their point, the client, who knew this all too well, wanted to protect his friend's family at least, so using his position inside the government, he persuaded the repo team to have Mr. Kuan to take care of the seized items. Jiro's father failed in his business ventures all the time, and the repossession team take away everything clean every two or three years. 20 years 1 month ago In Kuan's Fridge (25), the Duke mobilized White Police Guards to wipe planet Aorica off the map, and the story goes that OBs smuggled out tons of drugs before blowing the place to the smithereens, and hide them to Kuan's Fridge, and according to the rumors that went around in the Underground market for a while, it was enough drugs to buy a whole planet and then some. 2 years ago In Savoy Gaal (20) - Ch.68, it reveals that Mirai Datsu and Dike met 2 years ago. 1 month ago Current time Volume 8 Volume 9 Characters *Aron / Aaron *Anne (앤, Aen / アン, An / 安妮, 安妮, Ānnī): She first mentioned in Yael Road (1), And she first appeared in (6). She last appeared in (9). She was a counsellor of School of planet Negev. And she tells her vision that through her dreams, she saw Yael being the savior of the Negev and being carved his face onto the highest part of the national memorial and being praised as "Lord Yael". She moved planet Terra where she had a big success in her started an academy. *Mirai Datsu *Bloody old witch: She appeared in Sixteen (45). In the past, she was prophesied to Balak that he'll be showering in bloodbaths until his end. Balak thinks he tried so hard to live away from the curse. *Jungkyu (정규, Jeonggyu / ジョンギュ, Jongyu / 正奎, Zhèngkuí): He first appeared in A Catnap (78). He last appeared in (80). The prisoners including Haaken comes to an illegal underground clinic run by him. The prisoners play the rock-paper-scissors game and the Bomb guy decides to have surgery first. He says he doesn't anesthetize, because he tried it a few times but they never woke up. Blue skin says they should hurry because the signal device will be detected by the Internal Affairs' network so they'll be swarming in soon. Hades asks how do he fight against guys with Accelerating abilities, and Aaron answers his cube got broken so get them some sleeping pills and shoot them bang. At this time, a baby is crying so Aaron says Mirai is up and he says he's in the middle of performing surgery. He finds something in Hades' head and calls to Aaron. Aaron says there're the Roots, a rooted signal device and it's fully grown, and it's all over his brain so he asks when did this get implanted. Hades answers that he doesn't know and he started headache since they escaped. Aaron sees the manufactured serial number and calls to Chul. *Bongchul Goo (구봉철, Gu bongcheol / 具峰哲, Jù fēng zhé) *Kuan *Fat Devarim: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (66) - Ch.597. He last appeared in (87) - Ch.618. He and the other heads of them are call to Aaron. Aaron says they can relax, and he just woke up, and he needs some time to think over the message. He says to Aaron that the message was pretty much straightforward, and he asks what will become of their fate. Aaron says the he does even hear himself, and they're truly the words of the head of them, and all the peace and comfort there much have blinded him, crushing his soul from within. He says that's not what he meant. Aaron says it's enough, and they can't have their minds disturbed, and they'll carry on their discussion later. Aaron and the other head of them greet each other. Aaron hangs up and he sees a package which is Mirai sent, and he thinks that child has seen the future much bigger than what the heads of them have seen. *Nazareth *Keffiyeh Devarim: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (66) - Ch.597. He last appeared in (88) - Ch.619. He's wearing a Keffiyeh. He and the other heads of them are call to Aaron. He asks to Aaron that he'd the dream too and what's this all about. Aaron says they can relax, and he just woke up, and he needs some time to think over the message. Aaron says they'll carry on their discussion later. Aaron and the other head of them greet each other. Aaron hangs up and he sees a package which is Mirai sent, and he thinks that child has seen the future much bigger than what the heads of them have seen. *Permed Devarim: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (66) - Ch.597. He last appeared in (88) - Ch.619. He and the other heads of them are call to Aaron. Aaron says they can relax, and he just woke up, and he needs some time to think over the message. Aaron says they'll carry on their discussion later. Aaron and the other head of them greet each other. Aaron hangs up and he sees a package which is Mirai sent, and he thinks that child has seen the future much bigger than what the heads of them have seen. *Tear tattoo Devarim: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (66) - Ch.597. He last appeared in (87) - Ch.618. He and the other heads of them are call to Aaron. Aaron says they can relax, and he just woke up, and he needs some time to think over the message. Aaron says they'll carry on their discussion later. Aaron and the other head of them greet each other. Aaron hangs up and he sees a package which is Mirai sent, and he thinks that child has seen the future much bigger than what the heads of them have seen. Trivia *The word Devarim is Hebrew דברים (Devarim) origin. It means "words". *The word Panta rhei refers to the Greek Πάντα ῥεῖ (panta rhei). It means "everything flows". This is the idea of Heraclitus. *In South Korea, people who predicted the story of Denma are called Denvarim (덴바림, Denbarim). Denvarim means Denma + Devarim. Category:Characters Category:Terminology Category:Devarims